The LCMC Show: R.A.O.L.W Episode 2 (Script Story)
Episode Description Dying to see more of Tails, Lachie and the SEGA cast? Well, don't. We've got more of that. Wanna join? It's going to be a riot!!! Character List: Starring * Lachie MC Magee * Bjee5455 (mentioned) * Lachie.exe Character List: Featuring and Appearances * shadowsoldier247 * Miles "Tails" Prower * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman (a line) * Contestant Announcer (a line) * supacake0404 the Demon Hacker * Cream the Rabbit * Amy Rose * Gobsmack (mentioned) * Giggles (possibly a line) * Cosmo (4Kids) (mentioned) Transcript shadowsoldier247: As promised, I now present to you all, the sequel to 'Epic Tale of Random Hilarity'... The uhh... Epic-er Tale of Random Hilarity. Lachie (me): >:/ Um we're not doing the Epic Tale of Random Hilarity. It's Random Acts Of LCMC World, remember? Tails: -_-; ...Lach, you're not even trying anymore, are you? Lachie: Hey, don't worry. I'm writing the story, so who cares about the title? Tails: (shrugs shoulders, mumbles under breath) ...yeah, like anyone's gonna read it, anyway. Lachie: I'll deal with you in the story. Anyway, let's deal with the story. (Title starts. Title also ends with static) ********************************* (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Lachie, LCMCdotFEARrules2 (Lachie.exe) and shadowsoldier247 are sitting in Tails' living room, everyone stares at shadowsoldier247 and whispers to each other) Sonic (to Tails): Hey, Tails? Who's that guy? Tails (to Sonic): I don't know, but he won't leave. Shadow (to Knuckles): I don't like this guy. He stole my name. Knuckles (to Shadow): And Professor Robotnik stole your name from the darkness, quit whining. Shadow: (crosses arms) I wasn't whining. What makes you say that? Cream (to Amy): Amy, he scares me! He ate Cheese! (starts crying) Amy (to Cream): It's okay, Cream... nobody liked Cheese anyway. Cream: (stops crying) True. shadowsoldier247: (spits out Chao bones) If you guys are so bored that you're whispering to each other, then I've got an idea for a game. Everyone else: What's that? shadowsoldier247: (grins excitedly) We're gonna sacrifice someone to supacake0404. Lachie: Thank The Lord I have power over Random Acts Of LCMC World. (Everyone looks at Lachie) ...o.o what? Bjee5455 did it once! And he did better than me? Cream: AWESOME! (everyone looks at Cream this time) ...what? I admire his work. Lachie: Bjee never did any work! Cream: I mean SC0404. Sonic: Eh, might as well. There's nothing else to do while Eggman's in that eating contest. Tails: I wonder how that's goin', anyway. ******************************* (Cut scene to Eggman at eating contest, people running away and screaming) Contest announcer: Doctor, please! You're supposed to eat the pies, not the contestants... AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?!? Eggman: (thrusting hips in suggestive manner) Everything tastes better when you're naked! (waddles over to announcer) NOW GET IN MAH BELLEH!! ******************************* (Cut back to Sonic crew) shadowsoldier247: Let's have a moment of silence for those poor souls who fell victim to Eggman's appetite. (everyone bows heads in silence) Tails: .....how long has it been? shadowsoldier247: ...twelve seconds. Lachie: crap. Tails: Do we have to start over? shadowsoldier247: Hell, no. (after a VERY short show of respect, everyone raises their heads) shadowsoldier247: Well, now that that's done, we're gonna draw straws to see who becomes an offering to the Hacking One. Whoever draws the short straw loses. Lachie: Hey! Supacake0404 may be the hacking one, but he's a VILLAIN for crying out lo-- Everyone else: Okay! (everyone draws straws and looks at them, Knuckles has the short straw) shadowsoldier247: Well, Knuckles. Looks like you lose. Knuckles: The hell I do! (punches Tails in the arm and switches straws with him) See!? Tails: OUCH!!! (starts crying) Hey, Knuckles! That's not fair! Knuckles: (holding rope) What was that? Tails: O_o;...nothing. Knuckles: I thought so. (grabs Tails and ties him to a stake) Tails: HEY!! Lachie: LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN! (room goes dark, then the lights come back on, revealing everyone in black robes, surrounded by candles) shadowsoldier247: I will now read the ancient incantation ritual. (clears throat) "I'm not the one who's so far away, when I feel the snake bite enter my veins. Never did I wanna be here again. And I don't remember why I came." Lachie: What the (bleep) kind of incantation is that?!!? Tails (trying to get loose): That's not an ancient incantation! You stole that from Godsmack! Lachie: He's got a point, soldier. shadowsoldier247: That's enough outta you! (shoves an apple in Tails' mouth) Tails: MMMPPH!! shadowsoldier247: NOW, HACKING LORD! WE OFFER YOU A SACRIFICE! PLEASE REVEAL YOURSELF TO US! (room starts shaking, candles blow out and a large figure steps through the doorway) supacake0404 (also called SC0404 or SC): Who has summoned me? Tails: (spits out apple) You mean HE'S the villain!? (takes a closer look) OH, GOD! HE'S NAKED!! (This is true. But he's in Happy Tree Friend form so who gives a crud?) shadowsoldier247: O, vile ...pantless one! We offer to you and your many chins... a snack-rifice! (point to Tails tied to stake) SC: This pleases me. (grabs Tails and prepares to eat him) Over the lips and past the gums, look out one of my three stomachs, here it co... Lachie: WAIT!!! SC: (Tails' tails sticking out of his mouth) What? Lachie: Sorry, but we can't do this. The Tails fans would kill me. shadowsoldier247: Yeah. Plus you were trying to kill him too! SC: ...fine. (pulls drool-soaked Tails out of his mouth) Tails: x_x I've seen... horrible... things. SC: ...can I at least have Amy? Everyone but Amy: YES!! Amy: WHAT!? SC: ALL RIGHT! Eggy's gettin' some tonight! (grabs Amy, runs off singing 'Anaconda' by Eminem) Cream: Shouldn't we help her? Tails: No. But at lest I'm safe. Tails fans: YAY!!! Amy fans: BULLCRAP!!! (Tails fans and Amy fans get into a fight... no one pays attention) shadowsoldier247: (dusting off hands) Well, I guess that wraps up this story. Tails: Not quite. (walks over to Knuckles) Hey, Knuckles? Knuckles: What is it, Tails? Tails: (brings his leg back, then kicks Knuckles full force in his Special Area) THAT'S for taking my straw, you jerk! (walks over to Cream, tips her back and gives her a kiss on the lips) C'mon, baby. Let's go. Cream:*_* ...okay... (glomps Tails) Knuckles: (high-pitched girly voice) @_@ He... killed... lil' Knuckie. Giggles: What happened here? Sonic: Guess there won't be any little guardians running around anytime soon. Wait a minute! How come we didn't get bigger parts? Shadow: I dunno. Talk to the jerk over there. (points at shadowsoldier247) shadowsoldier247: Guys, I'll just say this; unless you two are up for a full story of nothing but Sonadow, I suggest you keep your mouths shut. Lachie: (laughing) THATS JUST WEIRD BRO!!! Sonic and Shadow: O_o;...never mind. But what about them? (points to Tails and Cream making out) shadowsoldier247: Oh, get a room, you two! Lachie: That's right!!! Lachie.exe: Hey, 4kids made Tails kill Cosmo. Tails: Yep. I'm gonna make sure I get a piece before that happens again. shadowsoldier247: ...that's a good idea. (pulls out tape recorder) Note to self: KILL CREAM IN PART THREE!!! Cream: o.o; ...WHAT!?!? Lachie: But for now, I kill you with a saw. (Holds out chainsaw and cuts her into a LOT of pieces.) (Everyone looks at the pieces) Lachie: Happy Tree Friends isn't the only show that has little animals killing each other now! (Tails' jaw drops) Tails: I've been having THAT kind of childhood?!!? Lachie: Yep. Shows over. (he then tries to kill everyone so--) (--everyone runs. Lachie disappears and the episode ends with text saying "Game Over -- Please Deposit $1,000,000 Quarters") Deaths * Cream is mentioned being killed in part 3. (Not official death) * Don't even get me started on Knuckles. (Debatable) * supacake0404 dies in the credits. (Credits transcript not included) * The Contest announcer is eaten by Eggman. * Cosmo (debatably) had been killed by Tails. Injuries * Assuming the pain didn't kill Knuckles, he still would have been paralysed. ** Additionally, if Flaky didn't move away from Lachie as well, she would've been decapitated. (Should this fall under the "Deaths" category? * Tails is hit in the arm by Knuckles. (Knuckles pays for it later in the script.) * Cream might have fainted when shadowsoldier247 notes to himself to kill her in part 3. * Tails is tied to a steak. Gags and Trivia * Cosmo was referenced, but isn't shown in the "Appearances" section. * Bjee5455 is mentioned, however is not starred. * The original link is available on DeviantArt. Category:The LCMC Show: Random Acts of LCMC World Episodes